


[先楊]Shiny days

by hinomatsiki



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinomatsiki/pseuds/hinomatsiki
Summary: 在無數個夜晚，回憶起的卻是那數起來僅僅不到五根指頭的吻。





	[先楊]Shiny days

**Author's Note:**

> BGM :小柳ゆき—あなたのキスを数えましょう～You were mine～
> 
> 可以說本篇靈感來源就是這首歌

Without you? I’d be a soul without a purpose.   
Without you? I’d be an emotion without a heart.  
I’m a face without expression,A heart with no beat.   
Without you by my side,I’m just a flame without the heat.   
– Elle Kimberly Schmick

沒有你？ 我將是一個沒有目的的靈魂；  
沒有你？ 我的情感將沒有了根基；  
我將是一張沒有表情的臉；一顆停止跳動的心；  
沒有你在我身邊；我只是一束沒有熱量的火焰。

 

 

先寇布的記憶中，由黑髮青年主動的吻數起來不超過五根手指頭。  
第一次是在亞姆立扎會戰結束後，在彼此肢體交纏中，他打趣對方要求肉體勞動的報酬，然後他得到了一個吻。  
跟他們正在進行屬於肉慾的行為完全無關，蜻蜓點水般的親吻，就像是面對初戀的少男少女，略帶惶恐與期待那般青澀。接著先寇布回了那人一個不一樣的吻，充滿了佔有與慾望，充分展露出雄性的攻略性。  
以先寇布優秀的記憶力，也記不起來他們到底為什麼會發展成那樣的關係，雖然大量的酒精肯定是導因之一，但似乎有個無形的推手驅動著他們的肉體——以對方的講法大約是：在經歷生死危機後，動物本能會渴望進行交配以此留下自己的種。  
雖然用這樣的觀點看待他們的行為，完全沒有任何意義可言。兩個男人之間以生物學的角度註定無法產生任何結果，只剩下追逐快感的醜陋欲求。  
他打開了自己長官的腿，一遍遍把自己深埋進去，用對方的肉來滿足自己滾燙的血與慾望。他讓那生澀的甬道記住了他的形狀，成為承接慾望的容器。  
黑髮青年與他相較稱得上單薄的體格，在他猛烈的攻擊下一次次痙攣著抽搐，可是卻始終沒有拒絕他。  
即使是百戰的勇士也是有個極限，在最後那刻到來時，先寇布拉開了青年蒙住自己臉的雙手壓在頭的兩側，露出底下被淚水潤濕的黑色雙眸。他在裡面看見了與自己同樣的慾望之焰，那瞬間他有種頭被重擊的暈眩感。  
「提督，我想看著您高潮。」  
在他播種在青年體內時，對方發出細碎的嗚咽，那樣的甜，如同含了口蜂蜜在嘴裡讓人捨不得嚥下。  
那一晚他給了對方多到數不清的吻，可是最後留在他記憶中的卻是那一個如羽毛輕拂過的短暫一秒。  
在隔天早上，先寇布心血來潮地問了一個逾越了自己身份的問題。  
「提督您跟其他男性有過經驗嗎？」其實先寇布心裡已經有了答案，他只是想從對方嘴裡得到確認而已。  
「沒有。」正在整理自己衣著的黑髮青年平淡的回，穿回了軍裝的他，不再是昨晚躺在先寇布身下喘息呻吟，顯露出如瓷器般脆弱的人。  
「女性呢？」  
「……這樣說的話，准將你有對男人出手過嗎？」似乎這個問題刺到了青年的痛楚，他將問題用問題反擊了回去。  
「沒有呢，這世上美麗的女性太多，下官目前沒有多餘的精力去應付同性別的人類。」先寇布聳聳肩，很誠懇的回。  
兩人同時沉默了下來，並沒有意圖追尋為什麼這樣的他們會在床上分享了彼此的體溫。  
有時候結果就是一切，而原因並不是那麼重要。

 

第二次的吻，是在巴米利恩後。  
先寇布將從金髮皇帝旗艦上返回的黑髮提督堵在通道中。他輕易地便用雙臂將那人的身體禁錮在牆上，沒有給對方絲毫轉圜的空間。  
「提督，您不會後悔嗎？曾經有一個機會足以讓您實現您心中的理想？」即使時間早已超出一天二十四小時，失去的優勢也不會再次落到眼前，先寇布心中的那把熊熊烈火依舊沒能熄滅。  
他的憤怒與不甘都來自眼前這個人，曾經距離勝利的果實是那麼的近，只要伸手便能摘取到手中，卻被對方輕描淡寫地拒絕了。而真正讓先寇布感到火焰無法熄滅的緣由，是來自於心底那份隱隱的不安。  
同盟那些腦裡只有腐肉與蛆蟲的政治家既然能屈服於皇帝一次，就會有第二次。如果想要甩著尾巴討好帝國，有什麼比吸引了大多數仇恨的黑髮提督頭顱更為適恰的禮物呢。  
他們在這一次試探出了這人的底線，何嘗不是等於把這人的性命握在他們手中——這些事先寇布不相信對方不懂，但他還是就這樣交出了套在脖子上關乎自己性命的韁繩。那些龜縮在海尼森的懦夫們現在心中一定在歡欣鼓舞著吧。一個願意遵守規則的軍人，可比隨時都能推翻他們的天才將領好操作多了。  
那時候他們已經維持了很長一段時間的肉體關係，他們在床上十分合拍，至少先寇布是這樣認為的。只是不管是哪一方，都沒有將這樣的關係往情愛的方向聯想。是為了滿足慾望，依戀著肌膚相親帶來的溫暖。  
即使黑髮青年在床上時會自己扭動著腰桿渴求著先寇布的疼愛，用著飽含水分的聲音呼喚他的名字，在高潮時攀著他的肩膀將頭埋入先寇布懷中，可是下了床後他們依然只是兩個單獨存在的個體，誰都無法干涉對方。  
「我並不是那個料。」楊沉默了一會，搖了搖頭苦笑著。「何苦要把不合尺寸的衣服往身上套，讓自己成為荒謬的小丑。」  
「只有穿上過才有資格評斷衣服合不合身不是嗎？以我看來，提督您是很好的學生，很快就能適應了。」先寇布的膝蓋抵在楊的雙腿間來回磨蹭，像在暗示著他們肉體間越來越配合的默契。  
意外的，楊沒有繼續爭辯而是湊上來吻了他，即使他們吻過的次數早已超過兩人手指相加的數量，那個吻還是與第一次一般帶著一股生澀感。  
「看，你錯了，我學的並不好。」楊用這樣的方式反駁了先寇布，也不知道是不是算對他暗示的回擊。  
「……那只好讓我再好好教導您該如何接吻了。」先寇布覺得那個吻最大的作用就像一勺摻著冰塊的冰水，總算讓他發熱的腦袋冷了下來。他貼了過去，用自己的舌頭撬開黑髮提督的唇瓣，熱烈地吸吮起來。  
既然這人選擇了遵從心中的信仰，那剩下的就由自己來守護吧。這一刻開始，華爾特·馮·先寇布在心中立下只有自己知道的誓言。

 

在那之後又發生了很多事，比如流亡的十三艦隊才剛經歷重新取回家園的喜悅，就傳來令人欽佩的老將去世的消息。對這份死訊，黑髮提督難得地在人前露出他的傷痛，而先寇布得到他第三次由楊主動的吻。  
那位黑髮提督在接吻這件事上的確不算是個好學生，但在這時候這個吻並不需要多麼高明，因為它更像是個由靈魂中發出的求救訊號。  
先寇布回吻著他，卻像在品嚐一份令人心傷的絕望與苦澀。  
他們在床上瘋狂地做愛，黑髮青年表現的比過往任何一次都要來得熱切，甚至主動跨坐在先寇布的身上，上下搖擺著臀部吞吃男人的熱物。  
他黑色的眼眸被淚水與慾望浸濕，可是先寇布卻敏銳地從中窺見到了虛無及空洞。人雖然在先寇布的懷裡，靈魂卻不知道飄蕩在宇宙的哪一個不知名的角落——或許是埋葬了老將以及許多可能連名字都叫不出來的那片佈滿死亡的星空。  
先寇布知道對方現在向自己索求的其實並不是快樂，而是能夠讓他確實入睡的疲憊——甚至可以說他需求的其實是對他自己的懲罰。  
信仰已經是壓在這人肩上沉重的責任，而那些在宇宙中失去的生命，則成了對他的詛咒。  
先寇布咬著牙，那時候的他已經認清了自己的心思，但從沒有說出口過。他有猜測過對方會不會其實已經明白他抱持的感情，也有可能對他自己的事向來鈍感的青年根本沒有發現過，不過不管答案是哪邊，先寇布始終沒有去求證。  
「提督，我帶你走吧……什麼同盟也好，帝國也罷，讓那些吃腐肉的鬣狗為自己的野心瘋狂去。既然海尼森他們可以踏上一萬光年的長征，我們為什麼不能仿效他們去尋找新的天地。」他抱著已經不知道是累到暈厥過去還是只是閉著眼休息的青年，手掌撫摸著對方濕透的黑髮，「比起自由行星同盟元帥的頭銜，不覺得流浪者楊威利聽起來更加浪漫也更適合您嗎。」先寇布很清楚他的話有多麼不切實際，但在這一刻卻是他真心的祈願。  
想讓這個人在自己懷中安心入睡，想看到對方拿著書坐在陽光下安靜的閱讀，還想欣賞在喝到美味的紅茶後對方自然地勾起的嘴角。  
讓所有的悲痛與哀傷都遠離這個人，讓他生命中只剩下歡笑與榮光。  
這是他的願望。  
「請讓我與您相伴到老……」

 

第四次也是最後一次的吻，是在楊出發去與金髮皇帝進行第二次會談前。  
犧牲了無數人命換取到的，不過就這麼一個微小的機會——僅僅只是和平的可能性。  
「先寇布中將，如果這次能活著回來，我會認真考慮你之前的提議。」那張疲倦的臉上浮現了稱得上是難得的笑容，似乎露出一絲曙光的未來終於讓他能稍稍鬆懈一些。而這也是第一次，楊對先寇布的感情做出了回應。  
但那卻是一場沒有回程的航行。  
黑髮提督沒能遵守他的約定，先寇布再也沒有機會等到他期望的答案。

 

在一片看不到事物的黑暗中，先寇布睜開了眼睛。  
夢境是如此真實，幾乎要令他有種錯覺，那人嘴唇的溫度還疊在自己唇上。  
四次，只有區區四次的吻，卻徹底騙走了他的靈魂、他的心。  
他的心臟還在胸膛中跳動，但他知道已經什麼都不一樣了。心跳的頻率不一樣，跳動的熱度不一樣，再也不會有一個用青澀的親吻就能勾起他劇烈心跳的人。  
「提督，您這個人一直到最後都是個大騙子呢……」在黑暗中，先寇布聽見自己的聲音迴盪在空氣間，撞到了牆壁，再反彈回自己的耳膜上，最終仍是徹底消逝在靜默的黑夜裡。


End file.
